


From Lovers to Friends and Back Again

by Gerec



Series: Xavierine Actors AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Howlett meets Charles Xavier on one of his first real auditions, for a T.V. series about World War II. Charles gets a part; Logan does not. They also agree to go out on a date.</p><p>Somehow it takes them ten years to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Lovers to Friends and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles and Logan are co-stars whose characters date each other on the show AU, and end up dating.  
> OR even better, Charles and Logan are movie stars that somewhat always end up being cast as romantic interests no matter what movie genre ? The chemistry between them is so intense that sometimes writers will write a relationship between their characters even when there was none to begin with, and eventually they stop fighting their attraction, and become Hollywood's power couple.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I deviated a little from your prompt OP, but I hope you still like it!

Raven wanders into the room just as he finishes his last rep on the weight machine, her smirk growing even more pronounced as she rakes her eyes unashamedly up and down his sweaty chest.

“Very nice,” she purrs, “I knew there was a reason I agreed to be your agent.”  
  
“What do you want Darkholme?” Logan sighs, grabbing a towel and doing a quick swipe over his face and the back of his neck. “You seem particularly pleased with yourself today. Did you get to kick somebody’s ass?” He looks up at the clock on the wall. “At 9:30 in the morning?”

She laughs, and oh, that glee usually means bad things for Logan. “No, but I do have good news you’ll want to hear. Charles is going to do it. Emma just called, they’re signing the contract this afternoon.”

Logan is _thrilled_ , and he doesn’t bother hiding his excitement. “Which part? Is he playing the villain? Or Bond’s partner?” No need to add ‘a.k.a. love interest’ to the second bit, because it’s a James Bond movie and bedding your hot partner is pretty much a mainstay of every script. Though he _will_ give the studio credit for making his Bond bisexual, and then managing to snag one of Hollywood’s – make it the _world’s_ – best actors to be his costar.

“Neither,” Raven answers, and laughs at the puzzled look that crosses Logan’s face. “They met with the writers and changed the storyline around completely. Now he’s the villain _and_ your sexy Bond girl all rolled into one.”

He shrugs. “Well, whatever they did I’m sure it’ll be great. I trust Charles’ judgement on these sorts of things. He wouldn’t have agreed if they weren’t giving him a great part.”

“Aren’t you worried he’ll steal the spotlight from you?” she teases.

Logan grins, and Raven rolls her eyes at him. “Not in the slightest,” he says, meaning every word. “I know we make a great team.”

Raven’s smile softens, and she hits him playfully on the shoulder before handing him a bottled water from the mini fridge. “You’ve still got it bad for my big brother don’t you?”

“What can I say? I like a challenge.”

She scoffs, flopping down on the mat before pulling her legs into lotus position. “It’s been years, Logan, and you still can’t get Charles to go out on a date with you. When are you going to give up?”

He takes a long drink from the water bottle, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Never.”

“You know he doesn’t date actors.”

“He has before.”

“Not since Erik.”

“Yeah, about that,” Logan growls, “try to get me in one of Lehnsherr’s movies will ya?”

Raven cocks an eyebrow at him, before grabbing the water from his hand and taking a drink. “What? Why? You hate him!”

“I do,” he agrees. “And I owe him one. So find me a movie where I get to punch him in the face, and I’ll give you a bonus.”

She laughs, throwing herself backwards on the floor mat and propping herself on her elbows. “Very mature. And how much of a bonus?”

“A giant one. The size of that asshole’s ego.”

“Who’s a giant asshole?” Kitty interrupts, popping her head inside the room before making her way in with a Starbucks in one hand and an iPad in the other. “No wait. I know the answer to this. Lehnsherr, it’s always Lehnsherr.”

Logan nods, giving his P.A. the thumbs up.  “See? This is why I keep her around. She gets me. I don’t have to explain things to her.”

His statement doesn’t get a response from either woman, both choosing to ignore him as Raven catches Kitty up on the Bond news. Logan gets up and stretches languidly, pulling his cell out of his pocket and shooting off a quick text.

_Good to have you onboard Chuck._

A response comes back about a minute later.

CX: _Thank you Logan. It’ll be fun._

_It will. Want to go on a date with me?_

About 15 seconds go by before Charles’ reply.

CX: _You know I don’t date actors, Darling. :D_

_You will._

CX: _So sure are you?_

_Very sure. See you soon._

CX: _xox_

He looks at the messages and can’t stop grinning like an idiot; it’s a good thing he’s got his back to Raven and Kitty or he’ll never live it down. Not that it matters though, as both women are smirking when he turns around, their faces smug and knowing.

“Kitty I need you to do me a favor.”

“What do you want me to send Charles?” she replies, already typing away on her cell phone.

“A bottle of Dom,” he answers and they both groan, Raven giving her head an exaggerated slap. “I know, I know, there’s more! Send him some flowers too—”

“Lame.”

“Shut up Raven,” he says, though there’s no heat in his words. “And write a check for $5,000 to his charity. The Xavier Foundation for Kids.”

Kitty whistles. “Nice, Boss man. That’ll definitely make an impression.”

Raven reaches over and claps him on the back. “Alright, I’ll give you that one. You may get your date yet big guy.”

He grunts, tossing the words over his shoulder as he leaves to grab a much needed shower. “I’m a patient guy, Darkholme. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

 

x

 

By Logan’s account, he’s been waiting almost ten years now for that date.

He meets Charles Xavier on one of his first real auditions, for a T.V. miniseries about World War II. Charles is fresh faced and eager, newly graduated from Juilliard and ready to be discovered. And Logan is an ex-MMA fighter with a couple of movie cameos under his belt, ready to be taken seriously as an actor.

Logan is in the men’s restroom, splashing water on his face when the door opens and in walks a kid with soft, wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. He catches himself looking first at the kid’s ass, and then at his pouty red lips as he sidles next to Logan at the sink. The kid’s not shy, his eyes practically stripping Logan naked where they stand, and the slow coil of heat in his gut flares bright when the kid stares right at him and licks his lips.

“I’m Charles. Charles Xavier,” the kid says with a sly smirk.

“Logan Howlett.”

“Did you have your audition yet?”

“I did. You?”

“Yes, just finished now actually.” Charles tilts his head to one side, and gives Logan an assessing look. “Want to go grab a drink Mr. Howlett?”

“Yeah,” he says, pushing away from the counter with a grin. “My treat.”

\---

They don’t actually make it to that drink, as they stumble out of the building and into an empty alley nearby, where Charles promptly shoves Logan against the wall. He yanks Logan’s pants down to his ankles and then goes down on his knees, hands gripping his ass and those cherry lips wrapping themselves around Logan’s cock with a pleased hum.

He gives Logan the best damn blow job of his life, leaving him weak in the knees and seeing stars, barely aware of Charles jerking himself off as he comes down from an orgasm high. Once Charles cleans himself up and tucks Logan back in his pants, he pats him on the cheek and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. He also takes off without much more than a ‘thanks’ and a ‘see you later’, leaving Logan without a phone number, or any way to reach him.

\---

Charles gets a bit part in that mini-series, and manages to make an impression on the rather famous and well-connected Director. He gets a couple more small but interesting gigs after that, before he lands his first major role in a small budget indie movie. An indie movie that wins Charles a Golden Globe nomination for ‘Best Supporting Actor’, and offers to play the lead in subsequent projects.

Logan does _not_ get a part in the mini-series, though he does get offered a meatier role in a generic action flick. He takes it – he’s got bills to pay he can’t be too picky – and then takes more of the same that follows. None of the roles really give him a chance to hone his acting abilities; they’re much more interested in the way he looks and how well he can punch his way through a scene. His luck changes when he gets cast as the cyborg villain in a small sci-fi flick, which quickly turns into a blockbuster franchise that makes him a household name. It affords him a bit more choice now for better and more variety in roles, though most still see him as ‘action hero’ first and an actor second.

And he and Charles don’t cross paths again for a few years…not until they both get cast in a big ensemble movie, and get thrown into an unlikely onscreen romance between the Prince of Wales (Charles) and his bodyguard (Logan).  

\---

It’s Raven that lands him that job playing the bodyguard, having just agreed to take Logan on as a client (under her brother’s advisement). She’s a tough negotiator with a great reputation for getting shit done, and Logan is more than a little pleased to have her fight his battles. When he asks her why she’s not representing Charles, she laughs, and tells him they love each other too much to work together. Plus Charles already has Azazel looking out for him, and he’s the meanest son of a bitch in show business.

Truer words have never been spoken.

\---

“Do they really expect _me_ to pick _you_ up in my arms and swing you around?”

They’re in Charles’ dressing room, waiting to be called to the set for their big finale. The Prince is going to win his bodyguard back, the tabloids and the public be damned, and will arrive by limousine to the private security firm where Logan’s character now works to sweep him off his feet.

Logan shrugs. “I don’t write the script Chuck. I just do what they tell me to do.”

Charles rolls his eyes, reaching for two bottled waters from his mini-fridge and tossing one to Logan. “It’s going to look ridiculous. And cheesy. I can’t believe they actually put this drivel in the movie and expect us to make it work.”

He tugs playfully on Charles’ arm and yanks him down onto his lap, pressing an open mouthed kiss on those perfect, plush lips. “We can make it work. We’ve got crazy chemistry, bub.”

Charles smiles against his lips. “Onscreen or off?”

“Both,” he answers, and kisses him again, pressing him down onto the couch and sliding his hands under Charles’ shirt. “The smokin’ hot kind, where we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

“Hmm,” Charles answers, and then there’s no more talking of any kind, as they set about proving Logan’s point on top of every available surface inside the trailer.  

\---

At the wrap party, Logan pulls Charles aside and hands him a glass of champagne.

“How about I take you out on a proper date? We’ll go to dinner at that little Italian place Raven says is your favorite. We’ll head out to Santa Monica? Take a drive along the coast? What do you say?”

Charles grimaces and Logan’s heart sinks all the way to his stomach. “Listen, I just got a call from Az about a change to my schedule. I have to leave in two days to shoot First Class in New Zealand, and I’ll probably be gone for at least five months, maybe more. So…a rain check? When I get back yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Logan answers, and though he’s more than a little disappointed, he also didn’t get an actual ‘no’. “I’ll hold you to that Chuck. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“You’ve got a deal,” Charles says, and kisses him again, soft and slow, before the two of them head back to the party inside.

\---

Logan never gets the date he’s promised.

Because Erik Lehnsherr basically fucks everything up.

\---

‘First Class’ is a Merchant-Ivory type film set in 1902 New Zealand, about two young professors teaching at the same all-boys school, arguing philosophy by day and falling in love by night. Charles’ co-star is one Erik Lehnsherr, a former child actor who fell off the map after a successful television series in his early teens, only to bounce back and make a name for himself as a serious actor to watch.

Even before the movie wraps there is industry talk about the incredible chemistry between Charles and Erik, with the studio quietly setting the wheels in motion for an Oscar push. But the onset rumors that hit the tabloids are all about the _off-screen_ romance brewing between the two co-stars, and soon there are candid photos of the two of them all over each other, circulating the globe.

Logan watches the relationship unfold from half a world away, where the news machine is busy touting them as ‘Hollywood’s Great Gay Love Affair’. To say that he’s unhappy is a mild understatement; even Raven is uncharacteristically careful not to mention her brother around Logan. He spends most of his time working out and prepping for his next project, and tries to put the whole thing with Charles out of his mind.

It doesn’t work.

Because everywhere he looks people are talking about Charles and Erik; about their movie, their Oscar chances, and most of all their relationship. They are on every magazine cover and every website, laughing and happy and looking ridiculously in love. Logan wishes he was filming someplace in Nepal, instead of Vancouver, so he doesn’t have to deal with the relentless and overzealous coverage. It gets so bad that he stops watching television completely, and avoids entertainment news sites and twitter like the plague.

And then it abruptly ends, just eight months after the end of the New Zealand shoot.

Their break-up is even bigger news than their initial hook-up, and the scrutiny on the two actors hits an all-time high. It doesn’t help that it happens on the cusp of their giant publicity tour, which turns into a three ring circus of sorts when the two actors refuse to be interviewed together for the movie, or even be photographed together.

The less said about the press conference, the better.

Logan isn’t happy about the latest development, no matter how pissed he is with Lehnsherr for swooping in and taking his chance away. Because Charles looks like absolute _shit_ , his face drawn and pale and his beautiful mouth curled in a perpetual frown. Raven tells him that Charles is barely eating, and having trouble sleeping, and mostly avoiding any attempts by Raven to try and help. And though Logan wants to pick up the phone and call, he…doesn’t, because he and Charles are more co-stars than actual friends, no matter that they’ve hooked up occasionally on set.

He doesn’t call, because Charles has lots of people he can lean on during this difficult time, and he won’t appreciate Logan getting involved.

He doesn’t call.

But he wants to.

\---

Charles shows up on his doorstep on a Wednesday night, wrapped in a grey hoodie and dark jeans.

“Hey,” he says, when Logan opens the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course, come in.”

They make their way into the living room, where Charles promptly flops on the couch, and pulls the hood off his head with a sigh. Logan watches him with a keen eye, noting how thin he looks, the bones prominent beneath his collar. He heads over the bar and pours them both a Scotch, handing it to Charles with a soft smile.

“You look like you need this.”

“Thanks.”

They sit, and drink in silence for a long time. Logan’s got no plans for the evening – not that he wouldn’t have cancelled – so he’s perfectly content to just sit and keep Charles company. Charles himself looks better as time slowly ticks by, his body sinking into the couch and his head tilted back on the cushions, until Logan thinks he might have actually fallen asleep.

“I just…I needed to get away,” Charles murmurs, eyes closed and absently swirling the drink in his hand. “There are people camped out in front of my building 24/7, Logan. And yelling things at me about—. I just needed some space.”

“I get it.”

“I’m sorry for dropping in on you like this,” Charles continues, tired eyes opening to stare at Logan sitting across from him in the armchair. “All of them – Raven, Tony, Moira – they all want to help, but the last thing I want is their pity. And I don’t want to answer any more fucking questions about Erik and what happened. I don’t—” He cuts off his words abruptly with a pained sigh, looking for all the world like it physically hurts him to breathe.

If Logan didn’t hate Lehnsherr before, he certainly does _now_ , as Charles sniffles and scrubs his face with his hands, fighting hard not to break down in front of him. He pretends not to notice the wet sheen in Charles’ eyes and decides that a distraction is very much in order.

“You hungry, Chuck?”

“No, not really.”

He shrugs, and hops off the arm chair to grab his cell phone still plugged into the wall. “Well I’m starved. So I’m gonna go ahead and order some pizza. I’ll get you a meat lover’s yeah? In case you change your mind later?”

Charles smiles at him. It’s not much more than the quirk of his lips, but Logan will take it as a win. “Sounds good.”

\---

Logan stays awake most of that night, curled protectively around the body lying next to him in his bed.

“I’m sorry,” Charles whispers, pulling Logan’s arms tighter around him. Logan obliges by nuzzling closer, and Charles lets out a soft sigh.

“Don’t be, I’m a big boy, Chuck. You’re not leading me on, if that’s what you think.” It’s actually the last thing on Logan’s mind, how much he’s always been attracted to Charles Xavier. He’s only interested in being a friend right now, because more than anything, he wants to be Charles’ friend.

“I know that,” Charles answers, squeezing his hand. “I know you’re being a good friend. Thank you, Logan.” And then he adds, “I’m sorry about our date.”

Logan laughs. “We’ll get there eventually.”

“Yes,” Charles answers, “we will.”

\---

In the morning, Logan wakes up alone in his bed. There’s a note on the night stand in Charles’ bold and stylish script.

_Thank you for the pizza._

_Yours,_

_CX_

\---

Raven tells Logan about a new project a few months later, a Western that her brother is co-producing with Oscar winning director Moira MacTaggert. The call comes from Charles’ new agent, the notorious Ice Queen Emma Frost, who Raven admires and loathes in equal measure. If pressed she’ll admit how relieved she is to have Frost on Charles’ side at least, after that bastard Azazel left him high and dry to sign on with Erik Lehnsherr.

\---

Logan agrees to take the role without bothering to read a single word of the script.

\---

Their chemistry is as amazing as it’s ever been, and their scenes are filled with a passion and energy that Logan rarely gets to enjoy when he’s making movies. The days are hard work, with endless hours of dialogue on horseback and gunfights under the hot Colorado sun. The nights are full of drinking and laughter, and the taste of Charles’ skin as Logan takes him apart with hands and lips. It’s enough to give a guy hope for something more, until Charles gives him a wake-up call.

“This isn’t…you know we can’t get involved, right?” Charles says, after Logan has just finished fucking him against the back of the trailer door. “I’m not ready to date. We’re just enjoying each other’s company yeah? Like friends with benefits?”

It’d be lying to say that the words don’t hurt, but he’s not interested in pity or in pushing Charles into a relationship. He tucks himself back inside his jeans and shrugs. “Whatever you say, Chuck. Let’s go grab some dinner.”

Charles laughs, and punches him lightly on the shoulder, and it’s enough to take a bit of the sting away.

\---

Charles wins an Academy Award for Best Actor for his role as the jilted lover in First Class. The bitter irony of it all is not lost on Logan, who watches the ceremony at home from the comfort of his couch. He sends Charles a box of 50 fake Oscars and a sledge hammer the next day, along with a card congratulating him on his win. He is gratified to hear from Raven that Charles laughed and laughed for ten minutes at his gift, before smashing every single one of them to smithereens.

\---

Their Western turns out to be a huge success, garnering buzz not only for Charles but also for Logan’s work. They have a great time on the press tour together, and for the most part, the media have collectively decided to move on from the whole ‘Charles and Erik’ tragic romance. That they’ve decided to renew their focus on Charles and _Logan_ are to be expected, though Charles is quick to nip any rumors in the bud.

“Logan is an amazing actor and a wonderful friend,” Charles says, his face warm and smile genuine, “but we’re not involved. I think it’s a safe bet that I won’t be dating anyone in the foreseeable future. In fact, I don’t think I’ll be dating another actor again for quite some time, if ever.”

They smile and joke through the rest of the interview, and say nothing to each other on the entire way back to the hotel.

\---

His relationship with Jean Grey lasts for a year and a half, until she leaves him for her other co-star in their big budget superhero flick. Charles shows up with a case of beer and Chinese take-out, and then proceeds to suck Logan’s cock until his toes curl and he can’t remember his own fucking name.

In the morning, Charles is gone, and Logan drinks Scotch after Scotch after Scotch until it stops hurting.

It doesn’t.

\---

Next comes a romantic comedy, with Logan and Charles playing a cop falling in love with a single dad.

There’s a thriller after that, with Logan and Charles teaming up as FBI agents investigating the murder of a high profile political figure, with unknown and possibly unsavory ties to the President.

And then there’s the adaptation from a stage play that has the two of them facing off as bitter enemies, which results in a Golden Globe win for Logan, and a long, passionate night of love making for the now beloved onscreen duo.

This time Charles doesn’t leave in the morning.

But he still won’t go out with Logan on a date.

 

x

 

Raven is gone by the time Logan finishes his shower, and he and Kitty head over to the studio for the day. He’s filming a movie with Moira again, a small role he’s doing as a favor for his favorite director before the Bond shoot officially begins. The scenes go well and everyone is happy and the day ends up wrapping early, just in time for Logan to head off to dinner.

“Hey.”

Charles is waiting for him as he exits the building, leaning casually against the side of a sleek black limousine. He’s dressed impeccably in dark blue Armani, his hair tousled perfectly, smiling at Logan’s surprise.

“What are you doing here, Chuck? I thought you'd be tied up all day with the contract signing?”

“We finished early,” Charles explains, his grin mischievous as he looks Logan up and down. “So I was home to get your gifts. That was a very generous donation to my charity, Logan. Thank you.”

He shrugs, returning Charles’ grin with one of his own. “Did it make an impression?”

Charles bursts into laughter. “Yes, it did.”

“Good,” he says, “now tell me what you’re doing here. You want to share the bottle of Dom I sent you?”

“Actually, I’m here to ask you out on a date.”

“You’re…what?”

“I said, I’m here to ask you out. On a date,” Charles answers, his smile so bright that Logan can’t help but stare. “I know a great little Italian place in Santa Monica and they do a lovely osso bucco. And then I thought we could maybe go for a drive along the coast? What do you say?”

Logan’s heart is beating so fast it feels like it might burst out of his chest. “Charles,” he asks, “is this what I think it is? You and me? It’s…more than just friends yes? ‘Cause that’s what I want.”

For the rest of his life, Logan’s going to remember this moment, the way Charles presses close and wraps his arms around him. The way he looks, standing there in the early evening light. “Yes, Logan. I want to be more than friends. I want more of this…with you.” He leans forward and presses a kiss against Logan’s lips. “I want more everything.”

He grabs Charles and picks him up, smashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that leaves them both breathless. They smile at each other like a couple of love struck teens, their lips still pressed together as Logan slowly sets Charles back on his feet.

“I love you,” Logan confesses, words he's wanted to say for far longer than he can remember. Charles beams.

“I love you too,” Charles whispers, before tugging him towards the back of the limo and opening the door. “But first, you owe me a date.”

 


End file.
